


Can't Sleep

by SaraJaye



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fear, Sharing a Bed, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you can't sleep and the pony next to you won't stop complaining? Jump into her bed. Wait, what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

It was just a ghost story told at slumber party. Twilight, brilliant storyteller she was, had only _made_ it seem real, and both Applejack and Rarity knew this. There was absolutely no reason they shouldn't have been able to sleep.

Of course, it was a particularly cold and windy night. Dark, too, not a single sign of a star in the sky, and the moon was practically a sliver. One tiny silver of moonlight, streaming through the barn windows.

But Applejack wasn't afraid. No, how could she be? This was her barn, her home, nothing to be afraid of. Nothing.

"A-ah! A-Applejack, what was that horrific noise?!"

"It's just the wind!" Applejack rolled her eyes. Fluttershy was supposed to be the scaredy-pony, but right now Rarity could give her a run for her money.

"Ohhh, how could I ever have let you talk me into sleeping in a rickety old barn? It's so _dirty!_ " the unicorn wailed, clinging to her pillow. "And all the noises, it sounds like we've got _rats!_ And ohhh, it's so dusty!"

"For cryin' out loud!" Applejack exploded. "Y'know, you've stayed over here dozens of times by now, I'da thunk you'd be usedta it by now!"

"Just once, can't we have our little get-togethers at _my_ house?" Rarity implored. "It's much bigger, so tastefully decorated, and not nearly as noisy!"

"It's _borin'!_ "

"It is _not!_ "

"Rarity, darlin', just be quiet and go the heck t' sleep already, wouldja?" Applejack sighed, punched at her pillow in frustration, and tugged her half of the blanket around her. Rarity _hmph_ d and curled up into an unladylike little ball beside her, and Applejack sighed.

"Y'know, you aint usually such a scaredy-pony," she muttered.

"Oh? Then what, may I ask, were _you_ still doing awake?" Rarity's voice was tight, and Applejack twitched.

"Maybe cause you keep complainin'!"

"Hardly! I didn't hear a single snore from you since we got into bed, and I haven't slept a wink so far," Rarity scoffed. "Something tells me you're not as comfortable with this barn as you claim to be."

"Why, that there's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"

"I beg to differ."

"Look, Rarity, we can sit here all night fightin' over who can't sleep, or we can-"

A particularly strong, noisy gust of wind blew just then, and Applejack gave an uncharacteristic yelp as she leapt into Rarity's bed. Both ponies shuddered as they clung to each other, not stopping even when the noise and the wind died down.

"Ahaha...perhaps...I wasn't the only one who..." Even in the dark, Applejack could see the red staining Rarity's cheeks. "Ever since our first slumber party with Twilight Sparkle, her story has..."

Really stuck with ya, has it?" Applejack laughed sheepishly. "T'be perfectly honest, it...kinda has with me, too. Not blamin' Twilight or anything, she's a dear, but she sure can scare a pony outta her wits!"

"Indeed!" Rarity smiled a little. "I suppose I owe you an apology. This...this barn isn't _truly_ that bad, it's almost _charming_ in its own little way!"

"I knew ya thought so." Applejack grinned. "Otherwise ya wouldn't keep comin' here!" She yawned. "But now, how's about some shut-eye?" She laid down, taking the unicorn with her. Rarity gave a surprised squeak, then a sigh of contentment as she snuggled closer, throwing one leg across Applejack's.

"Mm...this is much better."

"Sure is, darlin'." Again she caught herself using that term, but this time it felt more than right. "G'night, Rarity."

"Mm...goodnight, Applejack."

When the next gust of wind shook the barn, both ponies were too soundly asleep to care.


End file.
